


Against all odds

by Maon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Kurapika's training, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running away from home, isolated OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maon/pseuds/Maon
Summary: Casdeya finally run away, but what good is that if she is going to die from boredom? Fortunately, she meets Kurapika that can entertain her for a while. Can both of them coexist with extremely different points of view that they have? Is Casdeya free from her imprisonment or is this going to be the beginning of her doom?





	1. Escape

Lone girl looked up at the tallest thug before her. He and his companions were barring her way, saying that she must pay to advance further. None of five boys were older than sixteen year old and they looked poor in their shabby clothes. For a moment there, she felt bad for them.  

Girl didn’t want to cause commotion, so she couldn’t fight her way out. However, they were so annoying in her opinion that it was almost tempting. She shot look behind her. Main street was still pretty lively, but no one noticed or cared what was going on in this back alley. Girl also didn’t spot anyone familiar, which she was actually glad for. 

“Are you going to shout for help? No one will hear you in this noise, kid.”  

Black haired girl tensed. ‘Kid?’, she thought. It was true that she was short, her face was child-like and she borrowed sweatshirt that was too big for her, but she was by no means a kid. 

“Just give us your money and everyone will be satisfied, right?” 

Girl more felt than saw hand reaching for her backpack. Instinctively, she turned around prepared for fight, but instead she froze widening her eyes in surprise. Thug was stopped by blond-haired boy who hold his wrist. Newcomer had stern look on his face. 

“Hey, who do you think you are?” spat thug and tried to break free, but with no avail. “What are you doing, you punk!” 

Girl slowly blinked. Blond-haired appeared out of nowhere. She glanced up at rooftops. ‘No way, right?’ 

“Let her go,” boy said, but the group had no intentions of doing so. One of the assailants lashed at blond-haired with tightened fist, but he only took step back, pulling the other thug with him. Fist collided with the wrong face. 

“What are you doing, beat him up!” The tallest one stepped back holding his bruised cheek, after freeing himself from blonds grasp. Or more like blond-haired let off him, noticed girl. 

Group attacked blond-haired boy, but he only avoided their attacks, skilfully directing them at the rest, so they injured themselves. Quickly, all four of them were defeated. As for the last one... 

“One move and she’s dead,” he said holding knife at pale neck of black-haired. Girl hold her urge to roll eyes as she stomp on his foot, just to whirl out of his grasp. She was considering dealing with him by herself, when her eyes fell on the crowd visible on the main street. 

In the middle were two men; one in a coat scanned people with his sharp eyes. He had slightly annoyed expression, but in reality was really angry. The other was actually the owner of the sweatshirt that girl had on herself right now. His usual smile faded and his brows were furrowed. Crowd seemed to instinctively avoid them, almost not noticing a smaller hooded figure between them.  

‘Don’t look here!’ 

Black-haired without thinking grasped blond boy’s hand and rushed in the opposite direction. Beats of sweat formed on her face, while she run with loudly beating heart. When she finally stopped, she frantically glanced around. 

“Are you alright?” Blond-haired asked her. He had gentle voice. 

She nodded and took deep breath. In the end, she wasn’t noticed.  

As one particular thought crossed her mind, she reached into her pocket for phone. She quickly tapped something on it and showed to the boy. 

 **“Thank you”** , was written there.  

Even if he was surprised he didn’t show it, instead he kindly smiled at her. He had to look down on her since she only reached his chin, so he bent a little.  

“It was nothing. You’re quite fast, but you shouldn’t walk alone in those kind of alleys. You live around here somewhere?” 

She shook her head and focused on the blond. He had a small red earring that shone through his hair when he moved his head. He wore blue tabard with red trimmings, underneath which white clothing could be seen. She noticed that his features were feminine, so she took it into consideration when she estimated his age to be around eighteen years old.  

“Have you got lost?” His eyes shortly shot to row of earrings that she had in her both ears. 

Girl studied his face but there was only worry and unconditional kindness there. She tapped on her phone with furrowed eyebrows. 

 **“I’m not a lost child** **, but an adult. So please,** **treat me** **like** **one** **.”**  

Blond one chuckled, before straightening his back. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry.” She nodded her head with grin to match his smile. “In that case should we start anew? My name is Kurapika. What’s yours?”  

He looked genuinely curious and had just somewhat saved her so she decided that the truth wouldn’t hurt.  

 **“It’s** **Casdeya** **, but** **call me** **Cass** **.”**  

“Casdeya?” He read at loud. “It is a rather unique name.” 

Girl rolled her eyes, already fast writing. 

 **“** **Only my brother calls me that and it’s annoying** **”** , she said scowling at the thought.  

“Cass it is then”, Kurapika agreed. “What were you doing here? 

 **“I’** **m traveling. You?”**  

“Me too. Anywhere specific? I’m sorry to pry”, he looked at her apologetically,” but maybe I can help you get to your destination? As you noticed, it isn’t safe to travel alone. Of course, we can just go our own ways if you wish.” 

She shook her head. Kurapika seemed like a good person, the kind that she would like to befriend. Not that she had many chances to made friends in her life. 

 **“** **No, I wan** **t** **t** **o** **repay you for what you did** **.** **”** Kurapika opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it, reading next part. **“** **I do not have fixed destination** **, so I would be glad to tag along with you** **.”**  

Cass looked at him expectantly, while he seemed to be lost in thoughts. He stared right into her yellow-brown eyes. 

“Actually, my own journey is about to end. I just need to get to the Garop...” Kurapika stopped mid-sentence, when Cass expression changed into happy one and she wrote something on her phone. 

 **“I know where it is! Let me guide you!”** She waved it in front of his face. She always memorized the map of an area that she would travel into. 

Kurapika grabbed her hand to stabilize her phone since he was barely able to read. Cass impatiently changed her weight on one of leg observing him while his previously furrowed brows cleaned and he agreed. 

* * *

 

 **“We're almost there. What will you do now?”** Cass asked Kurapika. They walked for few hours, talking about various things. Man was surprised that she didn’t need any breaks. He listened to her breathing, but it was even all the time, like she was used to traveling that far. 

“I was told that I can find Sengi Guild here. Did you heard about it?” He glanced at his companion. From the way her eyes shone each time he mentioned something unknown to her, Kurapika already knew how new information excite her. At first, he wanted to keep his goal hidden, but her big brown eyes turned out to be the most powerful weapon. 

 **“** **Never. Is it famous?”** She tilted her head up to look straight at him. She brushed her long black hair away from her face, exposing one of the pierced ears. She had five silver earrings on each and Kurapika wondered if she loved jewellery this much or just earrings. He couldn’t see more of it on her, but it didn’t mean anything when most of her body was hidden by oversized sweatshirt.  

Maybe it was her way of rebelling against the world or simply her parents? It must have hurt to get so many of them. But did it matter? Their journey together was coming to an end soon. Kurapika shook his head. 

 “No,” he answered, going over a fallen tree trunk, “on the opposite actually. Finding it is more like requirement and its location changes once a year. Sengi is a Hunter’s Guild, so it proves how good you are.”  

Cass stopped on the trunk, so he turned around to see if she wanted to write something. However, she opened her mouth as to say something, but no sound came. Instead of speaking, she pointed at him questionably.  

“Yes, I’m Hunter too,” he told her. He wasn’t that good at reading others expressions, but hers was so vivid and clear that it wasn’t hard to guess her question. He suspected that girl couldn’t lie even if her life depended on it. In some aspects she seemed so similar to his friend, Gon. 

Excited Cass jumped off the trunk lightly just to twirl around him, moving her mouth with soundless “wow”. Kurapika chuckled at her behaviour. She was so childish even though she insisted that she was a legal adult. She finally stopped right in front of him, typing while he noticed with surprise what adorned her neck. It was wide ribbon matching her hair, with single cross hanging from it. It seemed to be simple choker, similar to the ones that could be find everywhere, but silver cross was even-armed. 

 **“** **That’s awesome! I know that Hunters are strong** **.”** It was true, but seemed like an understatement. Hunters were dealing with things that were way above normal people abilities. Cass seemed to look at him the same way as before, nothing close to fear or cautiousness appeared in her eyes; maybe a little of curiosity. Hunters were known for doing dangerous job or even being dangerous, but apparently, Cass wasn’t informed about it. 

How come no one told her that? Which led to another question: what was wrong with her family? 

Kurapika already realised that Cass was probably a run-away, because of her overprotective family. She scoffed while talking about leaving her brother in the city they’d just left. She cared more about getting to know Kurapika than wondering about her brother and she never started the topic. Of course, he didn’t want to be rude, but his curiosity got the best of him. Since her family was obviously a sensitive topic, he tried to approach it carefully. 

“Are you from religious family?” Certainly, not the perfect question to start, but Kurapika never entirely understood why people were so quick to be mad about religion. Different people had different beliefs and everyone should just accept it. He wasn’t religious type too, believing more in what you can observe and experience.  

Cass looked at him surprised at first, but her face quickly changed into thoughtful with her fingers ready to type. She remained calm and he observed how she finally tapped her answer hesitantly. 

 **“My mother believed in** **Hell and Heaven** **to the po** **int** **that she** **thought she** **actually met someone from there.** **I'm not religious much** **.** **What gave** **you that idea?** **”**  

“Your cross,” he pointed at his own neck absentmindedly, “and your name, Casdeya. Similar to one of the leaders of fallen angels.” She was once again surprised. “Should I assume that not everyone makes that connection?”  

She nodded while delicately touching her cross. Staring at him, she fiddled with her phone. 

“I’m sorry, it was insensitive of me to ask you about it,” he apologized, but she shook her head. 

 **“My mother was sure that my father was an incubus, so my name had to fit, but to me it always sounded more like an excuse for her one-night-stand. I know that my step-father was furious with her after realising she was pregnant, but he didn’t left her alone. I don’t know if that was good or bad thing after all.”** She deleted everything, to add more. **“Ask me whatever you want, I just won’t answer if it would be too private.”**  

Kurapika’s jaw clutched for a moment, but in the end he didn’t stopped another question. “What happened to your mother? From the way you talk about her, it seemed like..."

Cass nodded. **“Dead** **. Years ago. Doesn’t mat** **ter now, does it?** **”** And from her expression it looked like it really didn’t. **“I have my brother** **anyway.”**  

“Still, sorry for your loss.” 

She shook her head. **“My mother didn’** **t ha** **ve any** **regrets, so I had to accept it eventually.** **My brother mad** **e sure I did. He was the one who raised me after this** **.”**  

“What about your step-father?” Kurapika pressed.  

 **“Killed. He deserved it,”** she shrugged her shoulders. 

In Kurapika’s mind formed whole picture. Her step-father was killed because of debt or drugs, maybe both, while her mother, once a beautiful woman, was dying from sickness. Leaving her daughter to her oldest son, she peacefully left this world. However, this unknown boy was too young for this responsibility and while he did all he could, Cass felt more like a bird in a golden cage rather than protected. She decided to escape, meeting Kurapika in the process.  

He shook lightly his head. Even if it felt very likely at the moment, it was only a speculation. He glanced at his companion, noticing that she once again was fluently tapping her thoughts. 

 **“You can already see** **Garop** **from here** **. What do you think?** **”** Kurapika looked at the town visible below them, before reading the rest of her message. Garop was situated in the valley, with its building being few stories high, but mostly abandoned. **“** **Looks kind** **of deserted though.** **Not my kind of place.** **”** It was true. There were only a few people walking through main streets and a little more on backyards of their houses. Many seem to hide inside, in fear of strangers or the weather. 

Two of them walked slowly, carefully looking for Sengi Guild. Finally, they found it a little farther than middle of the town. They almost missed it; the only sign indicating that they were at right place was small plate in the window of jewellery shop with name and arrow pointed upwards. 

Kurapika wanted to go alone and Cass couldn’t insist otherwise, since it really wasn’t her business. However, she told him that she would wait for the news downstairs. As soon as he disappeared inside, Cass looked around. 

Her eyes slowly took in scattered people with sad expression, doing their things in a hurry. She noticed beggar sitting close to the dark side-alley, where some small animal dug in leftovers that fell out of a trashcan. She headed that way, threw few golden Jennies into beggars cap and hid in darkness.  

Moments later, she was crouching on rooftop with perfect view on Sengi Guild that was placed on the second floor across the street. She immediately recognized Kurapika standing on one side of old desk, while purple-haired woman, who lazily pointed with her indicating finger upwards, sat on the other. Something was definitely not right. Kurapika’s shoulder were tense while he talked to the woman before him and they looked like they were fighting.  

Woman manipulated her life force to form sort of a monster above her finger. She must be a Nen user, just like Cass. Problem is, no one who didn’t train Nen would be able to see it. From the looks of it, Kurapika had no idea what was going on. 

Cass frowned. She was sure that all hunters knew about Nen. After all, that was what made them so powerful. That was why she was amazed before; she thought Kurapika was the same as her. Obviously, that wasn’t the case. A little disappointed, she hopped off the roof, just in time to meet with furious Kurapika. 

He passed by her as if he didn’t notice her, but Cass didn’t pay it second thought. She wondered if she should follow him or find someone more exciting. However, from the lack of ideas, she slowly walked behind him. Her eyes fell on his back and she was about to pick up a pace when something happened. 

Dark-haired man wearing dishevelled clothes passed by Kurapika. The young boy wasn’t stopped by it, but Cass narrowed her eyes. That kind of primitive stealing technique wasn’t going to pass unnoticed in front of her. She didn’t see what got stolen, but was about to find out. 

She turned to stop in front of nearby shop. Owner frowned at her, but she ignored him. In the windows reflection she saw that the thief stopped and reached into his pocket. Cass sighed when she recognized Hunter License. It was a bad day for Kurapika. His hard-earned license was going to be sold for a nice sum of Jennies. 

The thief hid the card and turned away. Cass frowned when he followed in the direction that Kurapika stormed off to. Interested, she erased her presence and went after them. 

* * *

 

She sat on the branch, looking down at the fight. Both men were good fighters but the weird thief had something that Kurapika didn’t; Nen ability. He easily overpowered Kurapika, however he never killed him. Instead, he taunted him to fight more, as if blond-haired could win the next time.  

The sun was going to set down and rain started to pour when Kurapika was out of energy, but still refused to give up. Brown-haired sat on the log, twirling the stolen card in his hands. Cass used this moment to show up behind him, but as she silently landed, the man rose and backed from her. 

“Cass?” Kurapika blinked with disbelief on his face. He sat with difficulty, clearly out of breath, but without fatal injuries. Actually, girl believed he wasn’t injured at all, except for bruises that were bound to form after beating he took. 

“Your acquaintance?” Older man shot a look at Kurapika before he had to avoid a dagger shot by Cass. She rushed at him, with two daggers in her hands and they danced around in furious fight. Every time she thought she had him, he slipped an inch away from harms way. “You did good job in hiding your presence, but your blood thirst alerted me before you could strike.” He jumped back to avoid her low kick and leaned away when she swung her daggers. “Your Nen is steady, but you won’t be able to defeat me with just swinging your weapons, kid.” 

She frowned. Once again, someone was calling her like that. Her Nen flowed stronger when she let her anger run loose and her opponent smiled.  

“That’s better. You know Ren as good as Zetsu, then.” 

Cass feinted an attack at his side to go for his neck, but he also avoided that. She stopped after this and calmed down. She felt that something was weird. She slowly hid her daggers underneath her sweatshirt and reached for her phone. Both men looked at her curiously as she typed. 

 **“What do you want?”** She glared at dark haired. He didn’t break a sweat after avoiding her. It wasn’t her top abilities, but normally she expected people to fight back. 

“I have an offer to make,” he tossed a card at Kurapika. “Do you want to learn why you were defeated today? I can teach you that and more, so no one will steal your Hunter License again. And you,” he turned to Cass, “can also use more practise. Do you two agree?”  

Cass shook her head. **“I already have a teacher and he is not going to be glad with someone stealing** **his position** **.”**  

He laughed shortly. “Then think of me as his assistant, then.” 

Kurapika watched their exchange with caution. “I...” His bangs hid his eyes and his fists tighten. _"I just want to have power o_ _n_ _my own!"_  

“Then come. Your real exam has just begun. You won’t regret it, kid.” 

Cass rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less about lessons, but she was curious how much Kurapika might improve. **“** **I will stay for a while.** **Just in case you want to teach him the wrong way or something.** **”** Maybe it will be worth her time after all. 


	2. Lost

Cass examined the bruise. It had a deep purple colour, that spread over Kurapika’s ribs. She put her fingers into a smelling ointment that she created in a hurry and rubbed it in. Kurapika’s muscles tensed, but he didn’t react otherwise.

“Are you still doctoring him?” Their teacher, Mizuken, stood in front of his house with crossed arms. The building was similar to the man itself in how poor it looked; it didn’t have a running water, its roof was leaking and the only bed he had to offer was an old mattress. Cass slept in worse places then that, but it wasn’t somewhere she could live. She refused to come inside and instead sat with Kurapika on the stairs leading to the front door. “He needs some rest above all.”

Cass took the bandage that Mizuken miraculously had in his home, resisting the urge to glare at the man. Whose fault was it anyway? She tried to reach around Kurapika, but her arms seemed to be too short. She leaned closer and her nose collided with his chest, but she almost caught the end of the bandage.

“Let me do it,” Kurapika spoke, taking bandage from her hands. She didn’t protest, knowing that he saved both of them from the awkwardness. Once it was done, she made sure it was tight enough, before tying the knot. “Thank you,” he ruffed her hair. His hand was gentle and warm.

Cass pouted, fixing long strands. She didn't like when someone messed with her hair, but it brought pleasant memories of her home. Underneath sour smell of the ointment she sensed familiar scent, but it disappeared when she tried to identified it. Instead of thinking about it, she took her phone. **“Get some sleep,”** she only typed, before smiling lightly at him. 

Kurapika nodded in response. His eyes were following her when she jumped up on the tree branch to find comfortable place to sleep. He did the same on the ground and both of them slowly drifted off, after completely ignoring Mizuken that once again tried to offer his old mattress. 

* * *

 

“I may have said that, but this method isn’t safe. It’s better to train until pores open by themselves.”

Cass opened her eyes, surprised by Mizuken’s elevated voice. He and Kurapika were arguing, the latter not even noticing when she landed on the grass.

“I can always find someone who will be willing to open them forcefully. You said so yourself, they are others capable of that,” Kurapika stared at his teacher.

“You want to die that much? If someone had even a little bit of malice towards you, you will be dead in a matter of seconds. Cass, can you persuade this idiot?” She tilted her head at Mizuken’s request. He looked so different compared to the day before, when he was composed and confident. “He wants to open his pores by force!” Kurapika also looked at her, interested in her opinion. His posture was tense, as if he was ready to defend himself from an invisible attack.

**“And what’s your problem?”** She asked. Both Kurapika and Mizuken must have been fighting about it for a while. She scratched her head in annoyance, before letting out a small sigh. **"Look, if he wants to do it then just let him."**

Kurapika relaxed a little and returned to wordlessly staring at Mizuken. Man was looking at the two, while he started to tremble from anger.

"Are you both serious? Cass, do you even know how Initiation looks like?" She nodded, but Mizuken didn't look convinced. "During Initiation, you force Aura Nodes to open, but even one slip can result in serious injury or death. Most people just meditate until they'll open by themselves."

She shrugged. Whether he lived or died meant little to her. She was interested for now, but it wouldn’t bother her if he died. **"You have no bad emotions towards him, so it only won't work if his body can't take it. In that case, meditating could take years and would be extremely boring."**

"Boring? We're talking about Kurapika's life here!"

The man in question frowned. "I don't have that much time. If I can't achieve my goal in half a year, I should die right now."

"Oi, kid," Mizuken clamped his hand on his shoulder. "Value your life some more. We only have one."

He shook off his hand. "Quit talking as if you know me," he backed from him and shut his eyes. "I live only for one purpose and it will be all for nothing if I can't get stronger." He took deep breath and when he opened his eyes, Cass was sure they shined in a different colour for a moment.

"Why did I get rebellious kids?" Mizuken muttered under his nose, but they didn't hear him.  

**"You know, I can open his nodes. I've never done this, but how hard can it be?"**

"Alright, alright!" Mizuken rose his hands in defeat. "I will do it. Come here."

Cass grinned at Kurapika and he smiled with gratitude. Mizuken instructed him to turn around, while Cass circled around them.

"As I said before, this method is frowned upon by Nen users. It forces pores to open, but can lead to injuries if it's done incorrectly," he extended his hand and activated his Nen. Cass jumped with excitement, leaning closer to his hand for a better look. Mizuken's eye twitched. "Now, I will send a wave towards you. You might already feel pressure and warmness." He glared at Cass, but she didn't notice it or simply ignored it.

Kurapika felt drop of sweat running down his temple. He clutched his jaw and his fists tighten, when suddenly pressure disappeared.

"Can you stop it already?!" Mizuken yelled at Cass. Kurapika turned around to see man with finger pointed in a warning, while girl grinned and skipped few steps around him. Blond-haired sighed lightly since he wasn't glad to be interrupted, but his lips still curled upwards at the sight.

Finally, when Cass was sat on the grass nearby and calm for a moment, they attempted a second try. Kurapika's brows furrowed. He thought that he would be more prepared the second time, but he still shivered. Then something warm spread through his body, engulfing him all.

“It’s done. How do you feel?” Mizuken asked. Kurapika turned to him with wide eyes.

“This...” he examined his arm surrounded by white aura. “This is Nen,” he said more to himself then others. “It feels like I got the second skin. It is warm, comforting and... familiar?” Kurapika looked up at Mizuken.

“That’s because it is your life force, a part of you that was hidden, but was there nonetheless.” Cass nodded enthusiastically beside dark-haired man. "Now, you need to supress it. If you let your Nen run like that for long, you will eventually collapse from exhaustion. To do that, stand like this, close your eyes and follow my directions."

Kurapika observed Mizuken, before standing with his arms alongside his body, relaxing yourself. At first nothing happened, but after few minutes Cass widened her eyes, when his Nen slowly calmed.

"Yes," Mizuken's voice had a hint of surprise in it, but he tried not to show it. "Try to keep it around yourself, like a cloud. Feel it with every fibre of your body. From the tip of your fingers to your toes."

Mizuken and Cass stared as Kurapika's Nen surrounded him firmly. Blond-haired opened his eyes to take a closer look. His white aura had a hint of yellow in it and was sticking closely to him. Suddenly, he felt a threat and backed away.

It was Cass. She was smirking at him, but what grabbed most of his attention were waves of violet Nen, that rushed in his direction. It was too quick and Kurapika only braced himself for the impact, but it never hit. He looked up in surprise while waves crashed in front of him as if invisible shield countered it. Mizuken stormed to the girl and hit her head.

"Are you done yet? Stop fooling around, that was dangerous," he scolded her.

Kurapika breathed a sigh of relief when her Nen disappeared. He felt that powerful bloodthirst only once in his life. He wasn't glad with comparing Cass to Hisoka, but this memory was the only comparison he had. On the other hand, Cass opened her mouth, before breathing in and pouting.

**"Don't treat me like a child!"** She wrote to Mizuken.

"I will treat you like an adult when you start behaving like one." Brown-haired man shook his head, before turning to Kurapika. "Now, remember this feeling. This is Ten. Like Cass recklessly demonstrated, it provides a protection from mental attacks. It can also stop physical attacks as long as they are not reinforced with Nen. The most important thing to maintain it is your focus, but after training you will do that in your sleep."

"If it is useless in fights against Nen users," Kurapika frowned, "then are there other ways to defend yourself against enemy Nen attack?"

"Yes. Hunters use combination of four major principles to raise their defence, but you have to master it first." 

Mizuken explained methods of meditation and how they affect Nen power, but Cass lost interest. She entered the house, frowning when drop of water fell just in front of her, before she checked the room for something to eat. There was nothing in the old kitchen except for bottles of water and half-stale bread. As her irritation rose, she went through drawers, only to find surprisingly well-made tableware. She left the house, staring hole in Mizuken's back. 

"How do I use Zetsu?" Kurapika asked.

"We will get to it eventually. For today, focus on Ten." Kurapika nodded a little displeased, while Mizuken turned to Cass. "Come over here, we will begin with your training."

Cass moved, but when she stopped in front of him, her expression told her companions that she had no intention to learn right now.

"What's wrong, kid?"

She tapped her answer angrily, before shoving her phone in front of Mizuken's face, making him lean away a little. Kurapika moved closer to read a message as well. **"How can you make us live here when you don't even have food for yourself? I'm going out to get some. Try to stop me and I swear I will kill you."**

She wasn't kidding. Mizuken stared at her face, clearly troubled, before girl stormed off into the woods.

"I admit that she is skilled," Kurapika stated. "Yesterday, I was hardly following her moves with my eyes. I don't have a chance against her right now, but is she really capable of taking your life?"

To his surprise Mizuken smiled. "Did you notice how she fought?"

Blond-haired furrowed his eyebrows. "Her movements were quick but she didn't lose any chance to attack. However, she is too predictable. Once you catch her flow, you can guess where she would strike next."

"You surprise me," Mizuken complimented him. "That's right. As a reward let me tell you something. She didn't use Nen on me, even if she was aware that I am Nen user. She only did that when I angered her. Her fighting skills are really good, but not good enough to fight skilled Hunter. She clearly didn't toy with me, so why she fought like that?"

"She was taught not to relay on her Nen," realized Kurapika.

Mizuken nodded his head, smiling in acknowledgement. "Yes, you are quick. It is a trait of a good student," then his smile dropped and his eyes narrowed, staring at the place Cass disappeared. "Of course, her teacher might be unqualified, but I don't think that's the case." 

"Someone didn't want her to reach her full potential and hindered her lessons on purpose," Kurapika finished his thought.

"Exactly. The question is why?"

Kurapika could guess why. If she was really trapped by her overprotective brother, there was no way he would let her learn something so dangerous. She had to have enough power to protect herself from lesser threats, but if anything else happens, her brother could take care of it. Since she learned Nen, it might be a sign that her brother was skilled Nen user as well. If he ever showed up looking for his sister, would he be a friend or foe?

* * *

 

Small figure stood in front of open fridge. Hood was masking person's face, when they reached for something inside. It was middle-sized container with chicken bites inside. They smelled it first, before grabbing one to eat. 

"At least it's not poisoned," they commented after chewing. They looked into the fridge once again. "Oh, it's an apple pie! Sweet!" They took a piece of it. "I'm not snacking, I'm only checking for poison," they chuckled to themselves.

Suddenly, a lock in the door was turned and someone entered the flat. Newcomer sighed, removing his boots, before heading to the kitchen. He froze when he noticed half-eaten pie lying on the floor.

"Wha-" 

Hooded figure appeared behind him. They circled their hands around his head and with one smooth motion broke his neck. Dead body fell to the floor, while they stood motionlessly.

"Damn," they crouched next to him and checked pulse, even if it was impossible to appear. "Why did you return now? You scared me," they accused dead man. They stood up, moving towards the fridge. "I guess you won't need it anyway, so don't hate me for taking everything."

* * *

 

It was almost sunset when Cass came back. She was carrying a non-transparent bag in one hand while typing with her other hand. She stopped in front Kurapika who sat on the grass meditating. He opened his eyes to see her smiling face and phone screen. **"Hey there. I'm going to prepare something to eat so wait a little for our delicious chicken <3"**

Kurapika chuckled at the emoji. "Of course. Can I help you?"

She shook her head. Her fingers spun her phone once, before she typed. **"I want to do it on my own, thanks."**

Girl skipped happily towards the house, disappearing inside. Kurapika went back to his training, but not without noticing that Cass showed her phone to Mizuken. Older man looked displeased, but laid a blanket on the grass.

Later, Cass returned with ready meal. Both men were amazed to see tasty food waiting for them. There were chicken bites with some red sauce, salad with tomatoes and ham, toasted bread and orange juice. For desert was prepared neatly sliced apple pie.

"I can't say I'm not grateful," Mizuken eyed the feast, "but shouldn't you save something for other days? That had to cost a lot. Do you even have any more money?"

Cass raised her eyebrows in surprise as if she never thought about that. She reached underneath her sweatshirt and took out a bag that fit into her hand. She loosened the knot, showing them that it was full of gold Jennies.

"Alright then, just keep in mind that you might need it later," Cass tipped her head. "Then, thank you for the food."

Confused Cass glanced at Kurapika, who smiled lightly at her. Her innocence was endearing, but could be also dangerous. She wasn't prepared to live on her own. Blond-haired also thanked for the food and three of them relished the meal. Once they were done, Mizuken told them, that he was going for a walk, before disappearing between trees. Cass didn’t move until Kurapika reached for empty plates.

“Let me wash the dishes,” he proposed, but girl followed him inside. She stood behind him observing him with interest. "You made delightful food," Kurapika complimented her. "However, you should be more mindful of your expenses. I hope you didn't pay too much for this pie. Apples aren't local fruits so their price depends on various factors,” he cut his explanation short, looking at the container he was washing. It had a crack in its cover and was slightly cold. Inside were crumbs from chickens’ coating. His brows furrowed and when he turned to look at Cass, he saw her writing on her phone.

**“You don’t have to worry about the price, I didn’t buy it** **,”** she showed him and Kurapika felt his blood froze. 

“Then what happened to the previous owner?” He carefully asked.

**“I killed him,”** she shrugged. 

Kurapika felt as if great force squeezed his stomach. He thought of her as bright and innocent girl, someone similar to his friend. But she killed only for food, when she had so much money to buy it by herself. Cass wasn't like Gon. She was wicked.

Her Nen spiked shortly before she attacked, just like Mizuken told him the day before. It was only thanks to it that Kurapika had time to reach for his bokken swords. In her hands appeared two daggers as she rushed at him, but she needed only one to parry Kurapika's weapons. Dagger got stuck into wood and she didn't have any problems with pushing them away. It made way for her other dagger and before he knew it, Kurapika was in checkmate. Blood slowly came out, when silver was pressed to his throat.

* * *

 

"Don't worry, we will surely find her soon," blond-haired man said while smiling. "Don't our troubles in locating her proves that she knows how to hide herself? She will protect herself until then."

Black-haired man stared emotionlessly at him, making other uncomfortable. Hotel room fell into silence, when three men wondered what to do next.

"You are correct," black-haired admitted. "Casdeya is an intelligent woman. Usually someone who runs away would go to a place they are familiar with, in this case, the town we passed by earlier. But she knows that it will be the first place we search, so she must be going in the opposite direction. Any larger towns in the south?" 

"Well, we have three of them. Warrel is near the sea, should I check it?"

"No. Search for something that might catch her attention. If there are events or treasures nearby, she will be there."

Their quiet companion moved slightly in his chair.  "Um," he tried to gather his courage. "Didn't she run away, because she wanted to do so? I don't think she will be glad for bringing her back."

Black-haired looked at him. His eyes were like bottomless holes with no warm feeling. "I forgave you, even if you helped her escape, all because of her attachment to you. But if you try to question me again in regards of my sister's will, I will have your tongue ripped off.” The threat may be said in calm tone, but it was a threat nonetheless. 

Brown-haired gasped for air out of fear and closed his fists in attempt to stop his shaking. Usually he was this kind of person that always sees bright side of things, but Cass's brother was the only person that scared him.

"It's not like she couldn't escape by herself, so let's not hold grudges, alright?" Blond hair shined as their owner laughed. He also wished for Cass to come back, if only to check that she was all safe. However, to ensure she wouldn't kill him later on, he had to protect her "best friend". "Then, I will better start searching for her, right?"

"One more thing. Anyone who met her..."

"Hmm?"

_"Kill them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes dark sis-con! Isn't he just adorable? Also, I won't have time for few weeks from now on but I still wrote cliffhanger. What a cruel person, right?  
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to upload this. I have a lot of things on my mind and it may be not the best time to do it, but I feel like it will actually help. Feel free to criticize, leave your comments and correct me if my grammar is off. To all interested in more: I have whole story plan, but I'm not sure how fast I can write it. I want to finish it badly, but it might take some time. Even if it is only one person, I will publish it till the end eventually.  
> Happy 2018, guys~


End file.
